james_best_toysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego friends
cast [ or mascots ] flame tiger juliet orangutan biscuit bear java macaw plum turtle bobbi lion and bamboo panda remeo gorilla mia emma andrea olivia stephanie lio lion jimbo elephant will wolf toco toucan turtles cats dogs parrots fawns tony gecko jasmine and rajah tiger [ from lego priness = lion king 2 brother bear jungle book ] belle and beest [ from lego priness = pound puppies and purries ] rapunzel and her horse friend [ from lego priness = jungle boy ] pumpkin dog [ from lego palace pets = cinderella ] co co penguin bark seal zoo animals [ in 2016 ] snails caterpillas bears flamigos zebras penguins chimps lions hippos giraffes polar bears koalas elephants crocodiles kangaroos seals gorillas pandas beavers rhinos musk oxen tigers peacocks tortoises camels reindeer toucans gazelles pelicans macaws cranes walrus lynxes jungle animals [ in 2014 to 17] zebras african elephants leopards jaguars grow up lions monkeys giraffes meerkats asian elephants grow up tigers polar bears mooses eagles sea animals [ in 2014 to 17 polar bears mooses eagles season 1 films drawn togerther - based on jungle book - bears tigers orangutans = asian jungle jungle cup cakes - based on lion king - tigers bugs orangutans = africa painting tony - based on kung fu panda - pandas orangutans bears = china bear in trouble - based on winnie the pooh - orangutans pandas tigers bears = north america quit monkeying around - based on tarzan and jungle boy - orangutans macaws tigers bears sea turtles = congo olivia 's icy science noisy camping trip nice prank speaking of parrots all we need is juice the beest from blue lagoon olivia 's science show bored beach blues working at the juice bar trapped foal whats at heart two jacobs emma 's ornament - based on forzen = hildenbough season 2 films i heart card you eyes of flame the tiger un water seal emma and the new house emma is moveing part 1 and 2 the juicy news dwan of the ice age a farm life dawn of the ice age 2 flood what an interesting ice cream big dreams valentine 's what live from backstage girls dont snore look high and low a storong voice fool me once easter letters special delivery making the band dad our special day life of livi bubbly personality a spooky sensation skater dogs nate wants a date room for practice busy with dizzy the great hair day picture perfect jacob sings of .love not just baking oh brother what did you do taste of scince skunk driving letters of love guarding secrets video wonder just a girl costume party rushing service the tale of 2 partys lost penguin one man choir backside hockey a studio of fun which star are you rabbit nightmare planed pizza mystery of the fruit sound of the siren friendly new year Category:Jungle and sea films Category:African films Category:Exotic animal films Category:Films with rhinos elephants lions tigers bears wovles Category:Films with giraffes reindeer snakes foxes horses zebras